The Start of It All
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 1. Sonic's dad gets a promotion and his family has to move to their new destination, Station Square. Sonic makes a friend there, but something bad happens. Will Sonic like his new home? Or will Dr. Robotnik trick his friend into sabotaging everything? Find out as you read!
1. Jacob's Promotion

**Hi! I have decided to re-publish my older stories. The reason I'm doing this is because the stories used to have script format and I'm not allowed to do that. So I am gonna make my stories look normal. Also, I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Saturday, August 7; 10:15 a.m

It is a beautiful day in Seaside City. The sky was a perfect light blue; with no clouds whatsoever. The birds are chirping, the trees were slightly moving in place against the breeze, and it was the perfect summer day to be outside. Except with the Mc'Newmans', a family of four going on five hedgehogs, who are all inside their house either eating breakfast, reading the latest news, or checking their email.

Sonic, a 5-year-old blue hedgehog, is eating waffles his mother made. He had emerald green eyes, a peach-colored muzzle and arms, and his quills reached down to just below his shoulders. He is wearing a sky blue muscle shirt and his red shoes with the white strap and the golden yellow buckle.

His 2 1/2-year-old sister, Sonia, is eating Lucky Charms cereal. She is a magenta pink hedgehog, also with emerald green eyes, and peach-colored arms and muzzle. Her purple quills are up in 2 high pigtails, tied with purple bows. She is wearing a pink tank top with purple hearts on it, a purple skirt, and sandals with pink straps.

Their mother, Aleena, is a lavender purple hedgehog, who is about six months pregnant. She also has emerald green eyes and a peach-colored muzzle and arms. Her dark purple quills reach down to halfway down her back. She is wearing a white sleeveless maternity dress with purple stripes that reached down to her knees and purple flip-flops. She is reading the latest news on her iPad.

Finally, the father, Jacob, a green hedgehog, is on his laptop checking his email. He has sky blue eyes, a peach-colored muzzle and arms, and his quills are quite short for the average hedgehog. He is wearing a black polo shirt, tan-colored dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He was just scrolling down the computer screen until something caught his eyes. It was a promotion from his boss! Jacob works at the city hall, where he is just a beginning secretary. As Jacob was reading the mail, he spits out his coffee, causing it to hit the screen. Luckily, his computer did not crash. Everyone around him is startled from his action.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sonic asks his dad.

"N-nothing's wrong, son," Jacob stutters as he gets up from the table to grab a few paper towels from the kitchen.

"Den why you pit yo coppee?" Sonia asks. **(She's talking like this since she's only 2 1/2 years old.)**

"Because, I just read the letter I got from my boss," Jacob says as he comes back with paper towels.

Aleena asks her husband, "Well, can you read it?"

Jacob finishes cleaning his laptop and begins reading his email, "' _To Jacob Mc'Newman; due to your outstanding performance of beginning secretary, I am promoting you to permanent secretary at Station Square, California. I already have a real secretary, but the mayor at Station Square doesn't. I'm afraid you'll have to move and I will miss you very much.'"_

"Moving?"

"Yes, Aleena," Jacob says disappointingly, "I'm afraid we're moving."

"Moobing wheoe (where)?" Sonia wants to know.

Jacob tells Sonia, "We are moving to Station Square."

"But I don't wanna move!" Sonic whines, "My friends are here and I start Kindergarten next week!"

"I'm sorry, son," he tells Sonic, "But I'm afraid we have to."

"And besides; Station Square isn't that bad," Aleena says smiling, "Your father used to live there when HE was a kid! (turns to Jacob) Oh, Jacob; what was that giant grade school you went to?"

"Chaos Emerald Grade School," Jacob answers.

"Oh, yeah. THAT school!" Aleena exclaims.

"Sonic will be going to school there," Jacob explains, "The Elementary Wing, to be exact."

Sonic asks, "Why?"

"Because Kindergarten is in Elementary," Jacob says to Sonic, "And besides, you'll make plenty of friends in Station Square."

"I will?"

"Yeah!" Aleena exclaims some more, "You'll love Station Square!"

Jacob then remembers an old friend from his childhood. "In fact, one of my old friends has a son who's about your age and we might live across the street from them," he says, "You'll LOVE him; I promise!"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! What did you think of it? Remember to review me and I'll see you in Chapter 2!  
**


	2. Dr Robotnik's Intro and Plan

11:30 a.m

Inside a dark, underground base of Seaside City, lives a grown man in his late 30's and his sidekick robot.

The grown man, a human, is the most evil being of all time. He has hated and despised Sonic for unknown reasons. This man is called Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He has peach-colored skin, even though his big nose is pink. His red-brown mustache spreads wide across his small face. His smile was so huge, it could nearly crack his skull open! He is wearing a red jacket, black slacks, and black boots. He is also wearing dark blue circular sunglasses so that no one will be able to see his small, beady eyes.

The robot was small, had four wheels on the bottom of his body, and was a yellow orange color. His eyes were white with black dots as pupils. His name is Robot, being Robotnik's first invention ever and naming him in honer of the Robotnik family.

Robotnik, who's keeping is eyes on a 120 in. flatscreen computer, screams, "Robot!"

"Yes, doctor?" Robot asks.

Robotnik demands, "Go see what Sonic's doing!"

Robot says, "Yes, sir."

Robot grabs a tablet to watch what Sonic is doing. Robotnik is cringing because Robot called him "sir" and everyone knows Dr. Robotnik does _not_ like being called that.

"Ah!" Robot says, "Here we are!"

"What did you find?" Robotnik asks.

Robot answers, "It looks like Sonic is saying his last goodbye to his friends."

"He's dead?" Robotnik smiles with glee, "That's amazing!"

"No," Robot says as Robotnik groans in anger, "He's just moving to a different city.

Dr. Robotnik asks, "Which one?"

"Station Square, sir," says Robot.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Robotnik screams, "ONLY REFER TO ME AS 'DOCTOR!'"

"Yes, doctor," Robot says nervously.

Dr. Robotnik thinks for a while until he says, "So you were telling me about Station Square... I just have the brightest idea yet!"

"I'm waiting..."

"If Sonic and his cruddy family are moving, then _we're_ moving, too!"

Robot tries to make words as he says, "B-b-b-but, doctor! You _hate_ Sonic! Why are we moving?"

"Cause I don't want that blue hedgehog to get away by just moving to a different city!" Robotnik complains "I want to _kill_ him!"

"But...don't you think it's wrong to kill a 5-year-old boy?" Robot nervously asks.

"No, I do NOT think it's wrong!" Robotnik yells, "If Sonic dies, I will be _so_ happy!"

"Um...if you say so...doctor, Robot says as he tries to avoid the word 'sir.'

"Good! Now go pack your bags," Robotnik orders, "We need to get started on finding a new base! And I know EXACTLY where to find one!"

* * *

 **Oh...Robotnik... Has he even _been_ to Station Square? Anyways, that was the second chapter of "The Start of It All." Anyways... I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Talk in the Car

Saturday, August 14; 11:00 a.m

Sonic and Sonia are sitting in the backseat of the family's blue Toyota minivan. Sonic and Sonia are sitting in their booster seats, with completely different emotions on their faces. Sonic is still upset about the move, but Sonia on the other hand, feels great because Aleena told her she was going to the local daycare every other day to make some new friends.

"Moving away from my old friends is the worst thing ever," Sonic whines as he stares out the window.

Sonia tries to comfort her brother by saying, "Don't wowee, Sonic. Yo wove Tason Quaoe (Square)."

Sonic turns to Sonic, giving her an evil stare that says, _Not helping._ Just then, Aleena walks over to the car and opens the passenger seat door with some struggle.

"Hi, kids," she says, "Ready to move?"

Sonic is still depressed, "No..."

"Me!" Sonia says.

"Oh...don't worry, Sonic," Aleena says, "You'll love Station Square."

Sonia exclaims, "Dat's what **I** toad him!"

"It just won't be the same..." Sonic complains.

"Oh...of course it won't," Aleena comforts her son, "Different things are always fun. Your new school, Emerald Elementary? It's like, the BEST place on Earth, your dad said. Tomorrow, he's gonna give you a tour of the whole school.

"He is?"

"Tan I tum (come)?" Sonia asks.

"Yes, he is," Aleena answers, "And yes, Sonia; you may come."

Jacob walks up to the car and opens the driver's side door.

"Hey, guys," he says.

"Dad!" Sonic cheers.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sonia says.

Jacob asks, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" Sonic answers.

"Hey, Dad," Sonic asks, "are you really gonna give me a tour of Emerald Elementary?"

"Yeah!"

"Is it _really_ the best place on Earth?"

"Your mom must have misunderstood me," Jacob says, "The Elementary wing is great, but so's the preschool, middle school, and high school. And I wouldn't say Emerald Grade School is the best place on Earth. There's lots of other great places other than that."

"What other places are there?" the young hedgehog asks.

"That's for _you_ to figure out," Jacob says, "Now I'm gonna help your mom into the car and we'll be at Station Square in about four hours!"

"FOUR HOURS?!"

"Yes," Jacob says, "from Seaside City to Station Square is a four-hour drive."

"But don't worry, kids," Aleena says as Jacob helps her into the car, "We'll talk, listen to music, play games, it will go by just like that."

Just after Jacob gets in the driver's seat, he starts the car and they leave their old house in Seaside City forever.

* * *

 **And we're off to live in Station Square! I wonder what happens after this chapter... Review me!  
**


	4. New Neighbors

Same day; 3:00 p.m

The Mc'Newman's blue minivan parks by a blue and white two-story house, which turns out to be their new home in Station Square.

"Ah! What a nice place," Jacob says as he gets out of the car, "C'mon out, kids! This house looks lovely."

Sonic slides his door open with struggle and jumps out.

"Wow!" he exclaims, "This house is awesome!"

"Just wait til you see the inside," Aleena says while helping Sonia out of her booster seat.

Just then, two red echidnas are walking toward the hedgehog family. The tall one is a female with short dreadlocks that go down to just below her shoulders. She has purple eyes and a peach-colored muzzle. She is wearing a black and white striped shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black dolly shoes.

The small one must be the female's son, with dreadlocks that go down below his shoulders, purple eyes, and a peach-colored muzzle. He also has two stubs on his knuckles on each hand and he is wearing yellow and green shoes with a gray Lego piece on them.

"Why, hello, Jacob!" the female echidna says.

Jacob turns around and sees the female, "Bre! Hi! How's it been? I haven't seen you since high school! (turns to Bre's son) And is that your son? He's getting so big!"

"He sure is," Bre says, "His name's Knuckles."

"Hi, Knuckles!" Jacob says.

Knuckles says shyly, "Um... h-hi..."

Sonic is seen running up to Jacob, Bre, and Knuckles.

"Hi, Dad!" Sonic says, who's now turning to Bre and Knuckles, "Who are they?"

"That's Bre Shard and her son, Knuckles," Jacob answers.

"Oh hi, Knuckles," Sonic says, "You live here?"

"Yeah," Knuckles says, pointing to a red and green house, "across the street."

"Cool! I'm Sonic!"

"Um... okay."

Jacob kneels down to Sonic and asks him, "Now, Sonic; why don't you and Sonia run over to Knuckles' house while your mom and I go set things up at the new house?"

Sonic smiles and says, "Okay!"

* * *

In Knuckles' room...

Knuckles' room is filled with stuff such as a mini TV, a bunkbed, and a cage with a snake in it.

Sonic and Sonia take a look at the room for about a minute.

Sonic exclaims, "This room is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Knuckles thanks him.

Sonia turns to the snake cage and screams in fright.

"Snake!" she cries.

Knuckles turns to see Sonia and the snake, "Oh, that's my pet snake. His name's Raptor."

"Hi, Raptor," Sonic says, then turns to Knuckles, "How'd you get him?"

"My dad caught him while paintball hunting for deer," Knuckles explains, "He got him for me on my 5th birthday last year."

"YOUR DAD HUNTS FOR DEER?!" Sonic loudly asks.

Knuckles answers, "Yeah. He's away for a while, so Mom and I hardly see him."

"Oh...that's sad..." Sonic says with glum.

"I know...you'll meet him someday," Knuckles says, "I just know it."

Sonia interrupts Sonic and Knuckles by saying, "Wet's wat (watch) TB."

"Okay!" Sonic says.

Then Knuckles says, "Sure; why not?"

* * *

From outside the house...

Dr. Robotnik has heard the whole conversation with a invention that lets him hear a conversation on another floor. He is also holding a walkie-talkie in the other hand.

"Did you hear what Sonic and the kid said?" Robot asks, who's in the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I heard everything!" Robotnik answers, "Did you find a place for our new base?"

"Yeah!" Robot answers, "It's on the soccer field of Emerald Elementary."

"That's Sonic soon-to-be new school!" Robotnik exclaims **(How'd you get THAT information?!),** "Just make sure our base is underneath!"

"Yes, sir" Robot says.

Robotnik goes ballistic and screams, "'DON'T CALL ME "SIR!'"

"IS THAT AN INTRUDER OUTSIDE MY DOOR?!" Bre asks from inside her house.

Dr. Robotnik is scared and runs away.

* * *

 **And that's the fourth chapter of "The Start of It All!" What did you think of Knuckles and his mom (Bre)? I didn't add Tails because he's 5-6 years younger than Sonic and my version of Tails wasn't born at this point. Anyways, what do think Dr. Robotnik is gonna do next? Let me know and stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Dinner Talk

Later that night; 6:15 p.m  


The Mc'Newman's are sitting at the dinner table, eating Domino's Pizza; except Aleena, who is eating pickles (one of her many cravings) and fruit salad. She and Jacob were supposed to have the fruit salad together for dessert, but Aleena couldn't resist.

"Hey, Dad?" Sonic asks Jacob.

"Yes, Sonic?" Jacob wants to know, "Is this about Knuckles?"

"Yeah!" Sonic answers, "He's AWESOME!"

Aleena, wanting to know, asks, "What's 'awesome' about him?"

"He has a pet snake named Raptor, a small TV in his room, and a bunk bed!" Sonic tells Aleena, "Oh; and his dad is a deer hunter, but I'm not sure eating deer is a good thing..."

"Hm... Unusual," Jacob says, "Kids that age rarely have pet snakes or TVs in their rooms."

Sonic suddenly asks, "Can I have a snake?"

"No," says Jacob.

"A TV?"

"Maybe," Aleena answers.

"A bunk bed?"

"No," Jacob answers again.

"Then, what can I have?"

"You...can have dessert," Aleena says, "There's ice cream in the fridge."

"I want ice team!" Sonia exclaims.

Sonic and Sonia run in the kitchen to get the ice cream.

"I'll go help them," Jacob says to his wife, as he gets up from the table and gets the ice cream.

* * *

From outside the Mc'Newman's house...

Dr. Robotnik and Robot are standing outside in the Mc'Newman's backyard, listening to the family's conversation.

"What a lovely home," Robot says.

Robotnik thwacks Robot's head, "You idiot! **Never** compliment the enemy's house!"

"Understood, sir."

Robotnik thwacks Robot's head again, "And **never** call me sir!"

"Understood, doctor," Robot says, "Why are we here, anyways?"

"We're here to get clues about this 'Knuckles' kid," Robotnik explains, "and so far, all we've got are 'pet snake,' 'TV,' and 'bunk bed!'"

Robot takes out his binoculars and sees Sonic and Sonia eating chocolate fudge ice cream.

"What are they talking about now?" Robotnik wants to know.

"Nothing," Robot answers, "They're just eating dessert."

Robotnik is angry as he swipes the binoculars away from his sidekick, "Give me those! I wanna take a look! (He uses them to look at what's going on in the house.) You were right... They _are_ eating dessert."

"I told you so," says Robot.

Robotnik gives the binoculars back to Robot, "You get a pass...for now."

* * *

 **What did you think? I made the chapter longer because in the original, the chapter was _really_ short and I didn't want that to happen again. The chapter's still short, but it was worth it. Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 6!  
**


	6. Robotnik Tells Knuckles Something

Much later; 9:30 p.m

Outside Knuckles' house...

Dr. Robotnik and Robot are getting ready for their plan. Robotnik is wearing bright red footie pajamas and a matching night cap.

"Remember the plan, Robot?" Robotnik asks his sidekick.

"Yes," Robot answers, "'Operation: Trick the Friend.'"

"Correct," Robotnik says, "Now give me a boost."

Robot is shocked. Why would _he,_ a short robot, give a 200-pound human a boost?!

"A-a boost? Shouldn't _you_ be the one giving _me_ the boost? I mean, you are a lot bigger than me-"

"JUST DO IT!" Robotnik demands him.

Robot shuts up as Robotnik steps on Robot's hands.

"Now lift me up," Robotnik orders Robot again.

"I can't," Robot whines, "You're too heavy."

"NOW!"

Robot struggles to lift Robotnik, but does it anyways as he throws Robotnik into a random window.

"THAT WAS TOO HARD!" Robotnik screams from the random window he crashed into.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME 'SIR?!'"

"I'm _sorry_!"

* * *

In the room...

Robotnik takes a long look at the room, seeing Raptor (the snake), the TV, and the bunk bed. And in the bottom bunk, was a small red male echidna, sleeping away.

 _This must be the correct room,_ Robotnik says in his head, _After all, while eavesdropping a while ago, Sonic did say "pet snake," "TV," and "bunk bed."_

Robotnik walks up to the bunk bed and whispers to Knuckles, "Hey. Kid; wake up."

Knuckles is still sleeping.

Dr. Robotnik becomes much louder, "WAKE UP!"

Knuckles slowly opens his eyes yawning, "Morning, Mom. (turns around, looking at Dr. Robotnik) Nice mustache, Dad."

"Why thank you, Knuckles," Robotnik sarcastically thanks him, "but apparently, I am not your father."

Knuckles opens his eyes widely and screams, "MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAD?! WHERE'S MOM?!"

"Don't worry," Robotnik tries to comfort the young echidna, "Your mother's downstairs watching a chick flick, while your father's still on his deer hunting journey."

"How do you know that?!" Knuckles wants to know.

"I was eavesdropping."

Knuckles gives Robotnik a blank stare, saying, _I don't know what you're talking about._

Robotnik crankily answers, "I was spying on you!"

Knuckles thinks for a while and says, "Ohhh... I get it now!"

Robotnik says, "Um, listen. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"I put baby animals in machines to help them live longer," Robotnik lies, "I **love** animals! Those animals are **so** adorable and they're **always** losing their parents! So I rescue the animals and put them in the machines so they'll be happy and live longer!"

"That's so cool!" Knuckles exclaims.

Dr. Robotnik lies some more, "But the problem is, that blue hedgehog is **always** stealing my animals and setting them free! It's like he **wants** the animals to die! It's **wrong**!"

"I know, right?!"

"Exactly!" Robotnik agrees as he scribbles on a piece of paper, "Here's my address."

"The soccer field of Emerald Elementary?" Knuckles wants to know, "Why do you live there?"

Knuckles notices that Robotnik is gone.

"Oh well," Knuckles says as he flops on the bed to get more sleep.

* * *

 **Did you like that? We all know what Robotnik does for a living. Do you REALLY believe he saves animals from harm? Do you? What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know and I'll see you in Chapter 7!  
**


	7. Robotnik's Plan

Sunday, August 15; 1:30 p.m  


Knuckles is just walking down the field of his school, with Raptor; his pet snake. So what's Knuckles doing here with Raptor instead of his mom, you may ask? Well...earlier this morning, he wanted to talk to Bre (his mom) about Robotnik's story about the animals, but Bre didn't want to hear it because she didn't want Knuckles talking to strangers since he's only six years old. So Knuckles just told Bre that he was going to the school to play with Sonic and show him the highlights of the school.

Knuckles was with the Mc'Newman family, but he decided to ditch them and talk to Robotnik instead.

"I don't get it. Where _is_ he?!" Knuckles asks himself, then turns to Raptor, "You'll _love_ this guy, Raptor. He saves animals for a living!"

Just then, the ground opens underneath Knuckles' feet and Raptor's scaly body. They end up standing on nothing and they fall down, screaming (Knuckles anyways, not Raptor). The finally crash to the bottom of, you guessed it - Dr. Robotnik's new underground base.

Robotnik was just standing there, waiting for Knuckles.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Robotnik asks Knuckles.

"Ha ha, very funny," Knuckles sarcastically laughs.

"And I see you brought your snake with you," Robotnik says as he notices Raptor, "Is he a baby?"

Knuckles doesn't really know if Raptor's a baby. He's only had him for over a year, "Now that I think about it; I really don't know."

"Good!" says Robotnik, "Let's get started with my epic plan! What shall we do first?"

Robot is seen overhearing the conversation and rolls over to Robotnik and Knuckles.

"I can't help overhearing, but I want to help, too," he says.

Robotnik is now frustrated, but he still says, "Fine; you can help."

"Yay!"

"What shall we start with, boys?" Robotnik asks.

"I don't know," says Knuckles.

Robot comes up with an idea right on the spot, "Oh! How about we crash into the main office, convince everyone that the doctor _does_ rescue animals, and put Sonic in juvie for life?"

Knuckles and Robotnik start complaining about Robot's idea.

"That's a HORRIBLE idea!" Knuckles says.

"The echidna's right!" says Robotnik, "We need to come up with something original."

Everyone just sits there, thinking of an idea.

"I got it!" Robotnik starts explaining, "How about we crash into the main office, convince everyone that I _do_ rescue animals, and put Sonic in juvie for life?"

"Great idea!" Knuckles cheers, "You're a **genius**!"

"So true!" Robot cries, even thought he didn't realize Robotnik stole his idea.

"I _know_ , right?" Robotnik brags.

* * *

 **Did you like that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Let me know and I'll see you in Chapter 8!  
**


	8. The Epic Battle

2:50 p.m  


Jacob, Sonic, and Sonia are walking towards the main office of the school.

"Okay, kids. Our last stop of the day; the main office," Jacob says, then turns to Sonic, "This is where I'm turning in your application, Sonic."

"Cool!" Sonic cheers, "I can't wait to come here!"

"Me too!" says Sonia.

"Sorry, Sonia," Jacob sadly says, "But next year, you'll be coming here, but at the preschool wing.

Sonia is disappointed, but she was still okay with it, "O-tay!"

Jacob opens the door and they walk to the main office.

"Here you go, ma'am," Jacob says while handing the application to the secretary.

The secretary is a human woman with brown hair held in a bun. She has brown eyes being shielded by rectangular glasses and she is wearing a pink turtleneck sweater, a black knee-length skirt, and brown loafers.

"Thank you!" the secretary says, then notices Jacob's face, "Hey; aren't you the mayor's new secretary?"

"Next week," he answers, "How do you know?"

"My husband is a beginning secretary at the Station Square City Hall," she answers.

"Cool!" Jacob cries, "I hope I see him at my job!"

Just then, another human woman is seen walking toward the Mc'Newman family and the secretary. She also has brown hair, brown eyes (though she wasn't wearing glasses), is wearing a brown dress that went down to her knees, and brown dolly shoes.

"Hello, there," the woman says to Jacob, "who must you be?"

"Jacob Mc'Newman," he answers, "and these are my kids; Sonic and Sonia."

"Hi!" she says to the young hedgehogs, "I'm Principal Brown!"

"I start Kindergarten here soon!" Sonic cheers.

"Aww!" Principal Brown cries, "That's so cute!"

"Hewo (Hello)!" Sonia says, "I Sonia!"

"Hi, Sonia!" Principal Brown says, then turns to Jacob, "Your kids are _adorable_!

Jacob is pleased with the principal's compliment, "Why, thank you."

Just then, the office is crashed by a giant yellow, black, and mostly red spaceship-thing.

Everyone is screaming and trying to hide, but it's no use because there's nowhere to hide!

The spaceship lands and opens, revealing Dr. Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" Sonic yells as he notices his arch-enemy.

"Are you all happy to see me?" Robotnik asks as he's walking down the steps.

"No!" everyone answers in unison.

Jacob is just as shocked as Sonic is, "I thought you were staying in Seaside City!"

"I _was_ , but I decided not to since I couldn't let that blue pest get away by just moving to a different city," Robotnik answers, then turns to Sonic, "Was that the best you could do, you little pest?"

"You won't get away with this, Robuttnik!" Sonic cries.

Robotnik gasps and cringes. He hates being called 'Robuttnik' more than 'sir'. He hates the name almost more than Sonic himself.

"How **dare** you call me that insulting name?!" Robotnik wants to know.

Sonic comes up with more insults, "Oh; and by the way; you look like a giant egg! We should call you "Eggman" instead!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Robotnik growls, "I am gonna KILL you for saying those things! (He pulls out a weapon and points it to Sonic.) I call this the 'Egg Beamer'!"

Everyone laughs at the name Robotnik gave to the weapon. Robotnik is confused; he wanted everyone to be afraid of him. Not laugh at him.

Principal Brown still can't hold her laugh in, "You know; you SHOULD be called 'Eggman'! It doesn't make sense when you name your weapons after eggs!"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Robotnik complains, "I can call it whatever I want! You're not the boss of me!"

Robotnik shoots Sonic, but Sonic ends up dodging the laser by running really fast.

The secretary and Principal Brown are shocked of how fast Sonic can run.

Principal Brown says, "He's _fast_!"

"I KNOW!" says the secretary.

Sonic trips over a rock and is on the urge of crying. Robotnik slowly walks over to Sonic, grabs hold of him, and almost shoots him until -

"STOP!"

Where did that voice come from?! Everyone turns around and they see Knuckles on the spaceship. He must've been the one who stopped Robotnik from killing Sonic.

Robotnik stops and drops his Egg Beamer and Jacob helps Sonic up.

Robotnik (to Knuckles): "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Robotnik asks Knuckles in a mean tone, "GET BACK IN THE EGG CARRIER (spaceship), YOUNG MAN!"

Knuckles: "NO!" Knuckles yells back, "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU DON'T RESCUE ANIMALS!"

Sonic is happy to see his new neighbor, "Knuckles! This evil maniac tried to kill me!"

"I KNOW! I WAS EAVESDROPPING!" Knuckles says, then gets back on topic, "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE; LISTEN UP! DR. ROBOTNIK KIDNAPS ANIMALS AND PUTS THEM IN ROBOTS SO HE CAN DESTROY THE WORLD! HE IS NOT A GOOD ROLE MODEL! I HAVE PROOF!"

Knuckles picks up Robot and shakes him until Raptor drops out of Robot's bottom.

Everyone gasps.

Robotnik asks Knuckles, "You knew all along, did you?"

"Robot gave me a tour of your Egg Carrier," Knuckles answers.

Robotnik is **EXTREMELY** furious to the point where he's losing his voice, "YOU **WHAT**?! ROBOT; HOW DARE YOU?!"

Robot answers, "I was bored..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Robotnik yells, "GET BACK IN THE EGG CARRIER, YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!"

Principal Brown has had enough of Robotnik that she says, "I'm calling the police."

She grabs her cell phone and walks away.

"Knuckles!" Sonic cheers, "Thank goodness you saved me!"

"No prob," Knuckles says like saving Sonic was no big deal, "Robotnik's robot is super nice!"

"I feel bad for Robot," Sonic says, "He's always working for Eggman."

Knuckles is confused, "Eggman?

"That's the new nickname I'm giving him," Sonic says.

"Cool!"

"I think we should get home," Jacob says.

Sonic and Knuckles are happy that they get to go home, "Okay!"

* * *

 **Whew! This chapter felt pretty long! My younger sister helped me a little bit on the original version of this chapter. Did you like this chapter? Let me know, okay?  
**


	9. Robotnik's Promotion

**Here we are! The last chapter of "The Start of it All."**

* * *

5:15 p.m  


The Mc'Newman's and Shard's are all at Sonic's house. The adults are just hanging out on the patio and the kids are watching TV in the living room.

"Well, I'll just let you know; Knuckles is _very_ gullible," Bre says to the Mc'Newman couple.

Aleena is confused, "Gullible?"

"He's easily tricked," Bre says in little detail, "I'm not sure how he knew that Robotnik guy, but I'm curious."

"I think you should talk to him about that," Jacob says.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

In the living room...

Sonic asks, "So Knuckles, how did you know Robotnik?"

"You mean Robuttnik?"

"Yeah. Or Eggman..."

"Oh, yeah," Knuckles remembers what Sonic asked earlier, "He snuck into my room last night and told me he rescues animals for a living."

"Well, I just want to let you know, he doesn't rescue animals. I do," Sonic points out, "He just kidnaps them and puts them in robots."

"I know that **now**!"

Sonia turns around and shushes at the boys, "Shh! We watching TB!"

"Sheesh!" Sonic says.

"That was rude..." Knuckles mutters.

* * *

Station Square Prison Hall...

Dr. Robotnik is just sitting in his jail cell, moping. He is wearing an orange jail jumpsuit and black Vans sneakers. Just then, an overweight police guard opens the cell and says -

"Ivo Robotnik?" the guard says, "You have a phone call from your...thing..."

"Thank you, officer," Robotnik says as he's standing up.

The officer walks Robotnik to the room where prisoners get their calls from people, or in Robotnik's case, things, they know.

"Hello...?" Robotnik answers the phone as he's sitting in a chair near a window-thing.

"Hello, doctor!" Robot says from the other line.

"Hey, Robot," Robotnik groans. He is not happy to hear his sidekick's voice.

"So; your creations and I got to thinking..."

"Yes?" Robotnik wants to know, "I'm waiting..."

"We're promoting your name."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Robotnik overreacts, "I hope it's not that 'Robuttnik' name that hedgehog keeps giving me."

"It's not."

"Good..."

"It's 'Eggman'."

" **WHAT?!** "

"It's true," Robot explains, "'Eggman' is a funny name for a villain."

"But it's not a deadly name!" Robotnik complains, "I'm a villain! I'm supposed to have a deadly name!"

"You don't need a deadly name to be a villain," says Robot, "Besides, 'Eggman's' a catchy name. Eggman, Eggman, Eggman. Hear?"

Robotnik is still upset but gets over it quickly, "Ugh. Fine, 'Dr. Eggman' it is. But my real name is still 'Robotnik'."

"Okay, sir."

Robotnik is now losing his mind, " **NEVER CALL ME SIR!** "

One of the officers walks up to Robotnik, wondering what's going on, "Ivo Robotnik? Or should I say 'Eggman'?"

"He he... Oh."

* * *

 **And that's the end of "The Start of It All!" I have a couple things to say.  
**

 **1\. "Sonic Adventures" is my main series. It's about Sonic going through his life in grade school. From all the way from Kindergarten to his senior year in high school. Some of these episodes will be based off some of the games, being longer than usual. Most of the episodes I'll come up with and yes, you ARE allowed to come up with your own ideas. You can also add in your OCs; just remember to give me his/her info in the reviews.**

 **2\. Dr. Robotnik will be called "Dr. Eggman" from now on. This is the only time I will refer to him as "Robotnik." I call him "Eggman" because I grew up with "Eggman."**

 **3\. 'First Day of Kindergarten will be up sometime. Just not sure when...  
**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in the next story! Bye!**


End file.
